fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunter of The Sun
Introduction The sun was high up in the sky as it's peaceful rays was seen shining down on the landscape as it gave light to many to signal the start of a new day. In the region of flore, the country side was far and distant as many often traveled through there to enjoy the scenery and bounty of nature itself. Today was no different as on the road leading to a nearby city, one man and woman , both wearing hoods to keep the sun from burning their skin were seen walking along the road, hoping to enter the city before the heat became unbearable. Yggdrasil's Guild Hall... A young Mage known as Ryuga was sitting at the bar with a few of his guildmates, chatting away while he was eyeing a few of his female friends. "I wish we had a muscian here to liven things up. If Shion wasn't off doing his own thing, then maybe we could actually use his magic to do something. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to have a few cute girls around." "You know...I wouldn't complain. We have a pretty decent selection compared to some other Guilds out there. At least we're not an all male Guild." Haru remarked as he drank from a glass. "Its not that bad really, but it gets a little dull not having many missions to go on. I wish something exciting would happen for once. Doesn't even have to be me...anyone really....er...huh?" He noticed that his guildmates were all staring him down. "You said it!" "Its coming...." "Dammit Haru!" Suddenly a door flew open from the back, revealing a tall man and a blonde woman standing in the doorway. The man stepped forward as his eyes flashed with demonic joy and a wicked smile crept across his face. "Looking for some fun are we? How about the usual? Battle royal! First nine losers endure the same punishment of being Severa's lackey for yet another month. Ready? and GO!" Arumat dashed forward attempting to slam Akula into a wall, but she jumped up causing Arumat to slam into Shun Kouga instead, rendering him unconcious in the process. "Not again!" Ryuga began running towards the door of the Guild Hall, dodging flying barrels and flying bodies alike in an effort to avoid being dragged into the fight. As he approached the door, Sinclaire Glory stood in his way. "Move it Claire!" Drawing her sword, River Talon, Sinclaire readied herself before sprinting forward. "Today you're going down!" "Dammit Claire! Just move already!" Jumping for the door, Ryuga's face landed in Sinclaire's bust, throwing her off-guard while also sending both mages careening out the Guild Hall and tumbling down the hill and into the busy street below. "Hm....soft....at least this broke my fall." Her Magical Aura creeping out, Sinclaire began assaulting Ryuga with a series of punches. "Just how long do you plan on groping me?!" "St-owry!" His face a bit battered, Ryuga layed on the ground with a slight smile. "At least we got away from that brawl. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves for a bit?" "Like hell I would enjoy my time with yo--WAH!" Before Claire could finish her sentence, she was being dragged toward the market section of town by Ryuga. Near one of the jewelry venders, the two cloaked looked around as one pulled the other's cloak, "I think we pretty much lost them, can we take these cloaks off now?" The female said as the guy next to her looked around one more time, nodding as they both took off their clothing. One was wearing a loose Kimono with his left arm tightened while the right arm was loose. The woman was seen to be wearing heels with tight purple pants and was wearing a bikini top with three necklaces around her neck. "I still don't get why we have to blend in every time we go somewhere Ray?" The woman said as the man looked around the area and let out a huge breath of air. "I've told you multiple times Sonia, no matter where we go, I'm still being hunted by everyone who wants to make money, so at least when we go into town, we can somewhat blend in" Ray said as the two began to walk around to explore what kind of things they were selling in the town they were in. Strolling through town, Sinclaire began looking at all the food throughout the area, causing her to began drooling like an animal. "Uh...Claire...you ok? You seem to be leaking....heavily....from the mouth area." Ryuga looked on surprised that she had this side to her. "If you want, I could buy you something." Wiping her mouth as she turned a bright red, Claire turned away. "Hmph! I don't need you '' to buy ''me anything. In fact, I'm leaving." She stormed off as she rushed into the crowd. "C-Claire! Wait up!" Running after her, Ryuga slammed into a couple. "OOF! Sorry! I have to catch my friend." He got up and began running toward the center of town before looking back. "Hm....they don't look familiar at all. Strange. No matter. I have to find Claire first." Category:Phantombeast Category:RazeOfLight Category:Roleplay